the magical world of death note
by CutiePieYata
Summary: what if you loved death note and you wanted to be in it then you can at least these people can later ocs MelloxOc Lxoc mattxoc matsudaxoc and Nearxoc
1. virus or real bum bum bum

**author's note:  
this IS A JOINT WRITING BETWEEN L loves cookies and I. Any how, this is my first Deathnote fanfiction so deal with me please. This is a dream I had and we are just building upon it. Heres the intro.  
P.S-  
I do not own death note**

"No." screamed Sam. Light had just been killed by Ryuk. She was an avid fan of Light even after he had gone wacko.

You could hear Tristan laughing maniacally in the background.

"It's not fair." Sam said, "Why does he have to die? It's not fair. All he was trying to do was create a better world and stupid Near had to poke his head in things."

"Hahahaha." Tristan said, "You got the stupid Near part right but that is all you got right. I'm glad he died"

"Hmph."

"Come on lets do something else." Tristan and Sam got on the computer. They began to look through the websites.

This one sound spiffy." Tristan said clicking on the site. There was a time machine on it. They continued to surf the site togther. According to the site they would put you into any site you choose and they would give each person three wishes. This offer was free to the first four people that sign up.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Sam. "It sounds intresting."

"Are you sure. This is most defentally a hoax." Tristan pointed out.

"Who cares. If it's a virus I'll fix it for you."

"Okay, fine whatever. As long as you pay for it."

Sam grabbed the mouse and started to fill out the form. As she clicked the finish button something began to happen. The computer started to shake as Tristan and Sam were sucked into the computer. Sam began to scream, while Tristan yelled with happiness.

"It's true, Sam, it's true. We can go see Mello.

Sam shook her head at her friend. "Wait a sec where are we." after she looked around.

"You are in the time travel vortex. When, where, and how old, do you wish to be. What are your three wishes." an ominous voice answered Sam

Tristan started to open her mouth to answer but Sam interrupted her asking, "What about the other three we signed up, Ricky, Chelsea, and Erin."

"Yes, yes." said the ominous voice A couple of seconds later Ricky and Erin popped out of nowhere. They looked at themselves, making sure that they were all there. "Ricky, Erin, and Chelsea" Tristan yelled calling them over, and she quickly began to fill them in.

"We need to make a plan" Sam said.

Everyone began to shake there head in agreement. The group put there heads together and started to discuss their strategy. A couple of minutes later they separated.

Tristan started to speak. "My three wishes are...."

**Author's note: Sorry for the cliffy. I know that there are no deathnote characters in this part but they show up either chapter 2 or 3. Please review. We love reviews.**


	2. chocolate factory wow

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to put this up. Enjoy**

"I wish for a…hmm….how about a successful chocolate factory located in Britain? As for my second wish I wish that each of us here has a magical bag that you can pull out anything that you desire. Third, I wish that we will each have a life note, and a shinigami. The rules for the note shall be as follows." Tristan said, as she continued with the list.

The shinigami shall be completely devoted to its that is written in the life note shall be protected from all tragedies concerning the death note as is the ownerAll other rules shall be the same as the death note with the condition that it gives life instead of death

All three things magically popped up into their possession.

Sam stepped up. "I wish for us to be able to change our appearance in any way we desire, physical, emotional, or mental. My second wish is for a never-ending wallet for each of us. The third is that we have a fool proof past, for each of us, and that we cannot be found out for who we are unless we tell someone.

Chelsea walked up: I also wish that each of us can stay connected via untraceable cell phones.

The remaining wishes for everyone will be equally divided among us for later use.

The ominous voice than spoke up. "Are you sure about this?" Everyone shook their head in agreement.

"Alright than, where do you want to go and what age do you want to start out as?" said the ominous voice.

Tristan spoke up. "I wish to be eleven and to go to the Whammy house. Chelsea here will be eleven as well and go to the same place. As well Sam will be 25 and travel to the outside of L's headquarters with Erin who is 24. Ricky will come with us to the Whammy house at the age of nine."

"Is this feasible?" the ominous voice asked. All the girls shook their heads. "All right here it goes."

All of a sudden everything went black. When the girls opened their eyes each person was greeted with a different vision.

All of them said in unison "Wow. It's real."

**Author's note: I know that the chapters are short, but that is the way the story lays out. Each chapter will tell about an equivalent of a week in each person's time from now on. This means that each chapter will tell each persons story, for each week. Remember to review. **

**-LLovesCookies and mello rox my sox you can review if you wish but to tell you the truth its about to get way more interesting and and L!**


	3. KARL!

Authors note: sorry this took so long. I've been thinking about redoing the first couple chapters but I have a better idea. I am not writing in first person for each person equally. Tristan and Sam are the only ones that will get much to talk about. And I changed my mind. Only Tristan and Sam get shingamis. Alright enough chatting. J On to the story.

Tristan looked up at the tall, grey, stone building. Ignoring all of her friends she went towards the iron wrought gates in a daze. As she touched the gate and started to pick open the lock she say something move from the corner of her eye at the gate.(By the way Tristan has no self preservation) she lost interest on the gate and went over to where she saw the movement.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello" called out a solemn, sad voice. She turned around to where the voice came from and she saw a tall, shinigami. But it was different from most. It was more human then the rest. He had flesh and skin, and in every way looked like human. But it was unhumanely tall and his eyes and aura was black. The aura was pitch black as if the shinigami radiated the night.

"Hi!" said Tristan happily in a very excited voice. She started dancing up and down "Can I give you a hug?"

The shinigami looked more then a bit confused as she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Uhmm….were you not supposed to wait until I answered you?" the shinigami said although truly he could care less.

"I couldn't help it. I always wanted to meet a shinigami. By the way what is your name?"

Meanwhile…..

Chelsea, and Ricky get up.

"Hey look it's the Whammy house." Said Ricky.

"Yeah, it is. But more importantly what the heck is Tristan doing over there?" said Chelsea

"It looks like she is talking to herself"

"Hmmm. I always thought she was crazy, but this establishes my theory."

Heading off together they head towards the crazy Tristan.

Going back to Tristan….

"My name is Karl" the shingami now called Karl said answering her question.

For once Tristan stopped moving and started at him for a second. Karl was waiting for a response. He was getting creeped out by her silence.

"You got to be kidding me." Tristan finally stated.

"What's wrong with my name? I happen to like it very much." Karl said put out by her apparent dislike of his name.

"I LOVE your name. Its been one of my favorite names of all time! Did you read my mind?" She looked at him as if he might bite.

"No, I did not read your mind….it just happened to be that I got stuck with a name that you seem to enjoy so much."

"Tristan, who the hell are you talking to?" Chelsea said behind her.

She jumped five feet into the air.

"Don't you ever do that again" Tristan yelled punching her in the arm. Her face suddenly changed into excitement. "Oh, I'm talking to Karl." She said pointing at the shinigami.

"Karl?" the questioned in unison. She had officially gone bonkers. "There is no one here"

"It's my shingami. Anyway I want to go see Mello" she skipped off whistling a tune.

The girls shook their heads and went after her. As they arrived at the gate they saw Tristan climbing the gate.

"What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Ricky yelled at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? The gates locked silly." Tristan shook her head at her friends that obviously didn't realize the gate was locked. Her friends shook their head as they realized Tristan forgot about their backgrounds. They were supposed to attend this school because in this world, they are without parents.

As Tristan hed the top of the gate she saw Roger walking towards the gate. She scrambled quickly down inside the gates and hid in the bushes. She watched as Roger took out the keys and open the gate admitting her friends in.

"Welcome to the orphanage. What is your names?" he asked in a professional like manner.

"I'm Ricky, and this is Chelsea." She said pointing at herself and Chelsea respectively.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet the both of you. It seems as if we are missing the other child. Is there not supposed to be a third?" The girls pointed at the bushes and Tristan came out of them.

"Hi." She said sheepishly, while giving a little wave.

Roger laughed. "Well it seems I will have him be your guide then. You are the adventurous sort."

"Who?" Said Tristan.

"You will see shortly. Come with me." He said walking off.

The dutifully followed him towards the house. They went up some stairs and he stopped in front of three doors.

"These are your rooms. And across from them are your guides. Tristan your guide is in there. Ricky this one is yours, and Chelsea (who took out a DS and was playing it) This one is yours." All three girls headed into the rooms.

They all gave a gasp.

"It's you!"

Authors Note: Sorry this is short. I knew I needed to get in a chapter before I lose my reviewers. Hope you liked it.


	4. RANDOM CHARACTER BASHING!

**Authors Note: I can not tell you how awesome you people are. It makes me feel great that I have a fan base at all. Any way yes it's a bit obvious who the guides are. It would only make sense. Well here goes the next chapter.**

**As Ricki looked into the room, she saw a child sitting on the floor, next to his bed, playing with toy figurines. He was wearing an outfit that looked like all white pajamas, and he had pure white hair. In fact, the only thing that was not white was his cold, expressionless black eyes.**

"**Ah, you are here I see. Well, your test ranked high enough so your classes will match mine." He stated in a monotone voice looking up only momentarily. He went back to his toys.**

"**Sweet." Ricki said. She looked as if she wasn't paying attention to what he said. She started to rummage through his room. The boy, startled by the noise she was making looked up. She pulled out a puzzle. Spilling them upside down, she started putting it together.**

"**Would you like to join me Near?" Ricki asked.**

**He shrugged, "Why not." He crawled over and sat in front of her, starting to put the puzzle together with her.**

"**Um, Near, can I tell you a secret?"**

"**Why, not? I don't talk to people anyway." He returned, in his monotone voice.**

"**Well, I know your name. Your real one." She said timidly.**

**Believe it or not his face turned even whiter then before. **

"**What? I don't believe you." He said his calm returning. "I don't like playing childish games such as that"**

"**Nate River right? That's your name."**

"**Who are you?" he asked.**

"**Your friend." She smiled. **

"**And how do I know that?"**

"**Guess you have to trust me." **

"**I got to go…..I'll be back." He stood up and quickly moved out of the room.**

**In Mello's room………..**

"**Oh, man…..you are just a kid."**

"**I am not." Exclaimed Tristan indignantly. I am the exact same age as you."**

"**No, way. You are way short."**

"**Am, not" **

"**Are too!"**

**Tristan gave a wicked smile took out a chocolate bar and ate it.**

"**Oh, you look sad Mello. Want a hug?"**

"**No way"**

"**I think you do. By the way I know your name. And if I don't get a hug I'll tell albino freak."**

**He scoffs at her. "You do not know my name."**

"**Miheal Kehl right? Ha, see I do know it. Now you are going to give me a hug."**

"**How did you….. It doesn't matter you are crazy."**

**She smiled and it seemed to back up his words, and slowly stalked towards Mello.**

**During this same time……**

**Chelsea entered Matt's room. As expected he was also playing a video game. He barely looked up.**

"**Guess you're here. Which one are you.?" He said.**

"**I'm Chelsea" she said equally distracted. **

**He paused his game. **

"**What game are you playing?"**

**Well, pokemon of course." Chelsea said thinking he was stupid.**

"**Hmmm….can I try?"**

"**No."**

"**Ok, c'mon. Please?"**

**No, I said"**

"**I said please. You have to give it to me now." He said starting towards her. He jumped at her and started to wrestle the video game from her. As the fight got more heated the screen cracked. Chelsea went ballistic and began beating him to death.**

"**Owwwww…..that hurts stop it. "**

**The door burst open, and in ran Mello.**

"**This chick is ballistic. Get her away from me" Mello screamed.**

"**Ow, Ow, Ow." Matt screamed back, "Get her away from me." **

**Chelsea stopped yanking on Matt.**

"**Oh, hey Tristan what are you up to?"**

"**Trying to give the meanie-face a hug" she said pouting.**

"**I don't want a hug. I've told you a million times already."**

"**Yes you do."**

**Mello sighed. The door opened and Mello was temporarily distracted but that was all it took, before Tristan got him. In walked Near. Tristan instantly detached herself from Mello, and screamed.**

"**Ah, it's the stupid, crippled sheep!" Tristan said.**

"**Well I guess I am not the only one that thinks that." Mello mused.**

"**We have something to discuss. Will you please leave the room girls, with an exception of Mello of course?" Near calmly stated.**

**Tristan and Chelsea shrugged their shoulders. "Whatever albino." Tristan agreed leaving the room.**

**As they left you could hear an outraged voice saying, "For the last time I am not a girl."**

**Authors Note: Sorry If you want quick updates you will have to deal with short chapters. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	5. lovable stalkers

**Authors Note: I do not own death note though I do own Tristan and a piece of her soul! Mwahahahaha. Anyway, I am going to switch over to Erin and Sam now so they have their part of the story. Here is goes ^.^**

**When Sam woke up all she could see was a turning fan and a big steel door. Although she could see a bit of sunshine leaking through the fan, in was very cold and gloomy.**

**As she looked around you could almost see the flashbulb light up in her head.**

"_**Didn't I bring Erin here with me?!?"**_** She thought frantically looking around for her lost friend. She soon spotted her lying on the floor about in the spot of the anime where Light was started to laugh manically. She started to hurry over to her when she saw something move a little bit beyond her. As she strained her eyes she saw a man who was pale with bright purple and red hair. His body seemed to reflect an eternal struggle between two conflicting things, water and fire. (By the way yes I know that fire and water are red and blue not red and purple. I will congratulate anyone that can find what this character is influenced from) He clothes, and hair started to turn slowly purple all the way through, and he gracefully walked over to Sam.**

"**I am called Kyuki. And I already know your name, Samantha." He said with a deep voice that was calmer then even Near, and completely monotone. **

"**You are my shinigami." Sam said almost with the same exact monotone voice.**

"**Yes. Your guesses are accurate." He affirmed her statement.**

"**Thank you for being here. I appreciate your help throughout my mission."**

"**That is what I am for."**

**Sam slowly remembered her friend. She glanced over and to her relief saw that Erin was sitting up and eyeing her strangely. Sam realized this and looked at Kyuki. He with just a glance realized what she was wanting, and handed over the Life Note. Receiving the precious book, she walked over to Erin and touched her with it.**

"**What the heckle is that?" she stuttered.**

"**My name is Kyuki thank you very much. I am not an it, and I would appreciate if you kept your mouth shut and not insult people that you have just met!"**

**Hearing his voice change completely into a voice full of emotion and passion, Sam turned around and her jaw dropped. Everything about him changed. His purple eyes were now red, and his head was a fiery orange. His clothing seemed to reflect the fire Erin had lit in his soul. She finally understood what type of character Kyuki was.**

"**Ah you reflect water and fire." She stated.**

"**Yes, I do. What does it matter to you?"**

"**Nothing. I think that that is super cool." She said smiling. "Hey Erin, let's head out. We have L's hotel room to go to. L and Light's tennis match should be just about over."**

"**Alright." She said smiling. She was just as excited as Sam was to see the two. "Let's go." She slowly stood up and headed towards the door with Sam trailing after her.**

**Exiting, Sam asked Erin if she has any idea which hotel it was and what it was called.**

"**Um, I thought you knew that?" She answered.**

"**Now, what are we going to do? This sucks, I am lost, in a world that I have no friends but who came with me." (At this point they were with the crowd and they were staring at her like she was psycho)**

"**I can help you with that." Said Kyuki, floating ahead of the group.**

**Eventually, they came upon a large hotel that was very well, kept up with a post outside. Erin looked like she had a problem.**

"**Hey, Erin? What's up? You look a bit troubled." Sam questioned.**

"**I just don't know how we are going to get in." she replied.**

"**Easy." Sam said, with a sly look in her eye. She walked up to the man. "How much does it take to get in?" she asked.**

"**It doesn't cost." Said the man missing her meaning.**

**Sam smiled at the man's cluelessness. "So we are allowed in right?" **

"**Only if you are a guest."**

"**And if I am not, would this amount cover my admission?" She pulled out five 100 dollar bills.**

**There was a gleam in the man's eyes. "Yes, Miss. Go right in." he said stepping aside.**

"**Thank you very much. Let's go Erin." She said with yet another smile. Erin and Sam stepped inside. They saw that the hotel was nice on the outside but mediocre on the inside. (By the way the hotel rooms that L stayed in were changed everyday, and the hotel itself was changed every third day. So it won't be the same as the actual Death Note series.) They followed Kyuki up to room 21, and Erin started to pick the lock. As they gained entrance, they realized L was not there yet so they examined their surroundings. Soon after Sam started a batch of cookies, and found an apple (who would have thought). Erin was eating a slice of strawberry shortcake. About ten minutes after they arrived, the door opened and a man stepped inside. He was slightly slouched, with messy black hair, and large black eyes. He was wearing a super clean, pure white shirt. In comparison his pants were as dirty as it gets, with stains all over the blue denim with mud, and dirt smeared across it. But what startled the two most was how big his eyes really were. And how they seemed to be staring right into their souls. As he snapped out of his surprise, he moved so quickly that they couldn't even keep their eyes on him. He had a hold of Erin with a gun, and was looking at Sam trying to register whether or not, she would take the threat not to move, because of her friend. Finding the threat gone, he started to tie Erin up with the rope conveniently right under his shirt. As he finished with her, he started to walk towards Sam, with another rope. (By the way Sam hates to be tied up. It's a pet peeve of hers.) Sam smiled at him, and used her wish for the first time (if anyone is confused it's the one where she can change any aspect of her.) She made herself completely intangible, just as L started to tie her up. As the rope slide right through her he realized this was no ordinary girl. He turned around and his eyes got even wider. He watched Erin walk towards him, a girl he was sure was tied up a second ago.**

"**Now, are we done playing games?" Sam smiled sweetly.**

"**Who are you?" He asked stunned and confused.**

"**We are here to help you with the Kira case. We know who did it, L Lawliet." Sam responded.**

**Author's Note: I take back whatever I said in my other stories. I love cliffies. It's the perfect way to end a story. LOL. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	6. randomness and murder plots

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. In response to the review to be careful from making them complicated….it's very important to make them that way. They need to be able to use their powers to even survive for a minute. So on with the story.

L's eyes got to such a size that it did not even seem to fit his face anymore. Sam smiled at this thinking he looked very amusing. She walked up closer to him. He regained his control and stood up in a calm manner.

"My guess is you are not from this world. You look human, but my guess is you are the shinigami that the suicide letters told us about." He stated appearing very calm.

"Close." Sam said, answering him still smiling (this smile I have heard can unnerve even the best of people), "We are from another world that is correct. But we are not shinigami. I have a shinigami that follows me. He is in this room with us." She drew out her life note and ripped out a page and put the book back away. She handed a small section of the paper to L. "Say hi Kyuki."

Kyuki suddenly appeared behind Sam, as L touched the paper. "I am not your doll. I don't do as you say all the time. You are not my boss." He stated in an angry manner chastising her for ordering him around.

L watched this exchange with fascination. "So you are Kyuki huh, fascinating. I would never thought I would meet a god of death. So you claim that you do not mean any harm. How do I validate this? How am I to be sure you will not kill me?"

"That's simple" Erin said smiling sweetly, "We have not killed you yet. It would be a simple matter to kill you now."

"However, we will not get out free rides. We are not allowed to disclose who it is that is Kira at this moment. As of right now, he is someone else I also support. I support what he does. I am going to meet with him to after we are done with you. My job is to keep you from getting killed, and to help him along his path of ridding the world of filthy humans that don't deserve to be alive. However I am to prevent him from losing control and becoming a person that kills for his own uses." Sam stated getting her purposes out of the way before L could ask.

"Ah, I see. So you are to prevent a serial killer from killing those that are innocent. But do you realize that at some point he will in fact get a god-complex and try to control the world? Does he deserve the power to control life?" L asked, with his black eyes that pierced into her soul.

"I believe that he is correct in his ways. Until he errs off his path, I will support him in every way possible. And prevent you from dying." Sam said.

"Do you believe the same thing Erin?" L shifted his stare over to Erin.

"Not really but I will support Sam in anything she does." Erin replied.

Sam looked at the clock that was on the wall. "Well L, I must depart. I need to meet up with Kira, and alert him to my presence. You should be safe for the time being." Sam said moving out.

L called after her. "When are you going to return?"

Sam laughed illusively. "Maybe today, maybe in a year. You never know."

Erin shook her head as Sam walked through the door. She looked over to L and was surprised by L's expression. It was alarming for her to find a longing in his face. She slated it off as longing for further knowledge.

"She'll be back soon, within a week. At least I will be. We can't stay away for long." Erin said, startling L. He forgot she was there.

L smiled a warm smile. "Can't wait."

Erin rushed out after Sam.

(Back To Whammy's house)

After the girl's, (and Mello threw Matt's DS at Near's head which Matt threw a fit about.) left the room, they sat in silence for two minutes thinking. Near was the first to speak up.

"What do we do? They know our names, and who we are." Near said voicing the thoughts that they were all thinking of.

Mello smiled a creepy smile. "Isn't that obvious. We just…"

Near interrupted him. "No, we will not shoot these girls. We might have use for them in the end."

Mello grumbled a bit about having to deal with crazy chicks and he won't tolerate it for one second longer, but he finally settled down.

"What do you propose we do albino?" Mello asked.

"I suggest we just deal with it and make a use of them."

Both of them looked at him like he grew a second head, (except Mello who thought he grew a third)

"Do you have any better ideas?" Near asked angrily.

"No" They both replied in unison.

"Alright go get them."

Mello hit Matt on the head and Matt, taking the hint went to retrieve the girls. He only came back with two of them.

"Did you kill her?" Mello asked hopefully.

"No." Ricky replied smacking Mello as hard as he could in the head. "But I should kill you for saying that."

"Owwwww…..that hurt" Mello said getting up with plans of revenge swimming through his head.

"Now, is not the time to argue guys. Where is Tristan at?" Near said cutting through the tension.

"I don't know" Chelsea stated "She just got up, and walked off talking about chocolate, to some imaginary friend of hers."

"Let's go get her then." Near said, sighing.

Meanwhile , back in the real world.

Nathaniel was sitting on the computer, during lunch having nothing better to do. Looked up random stuff, he encountered a website that lets him travel anywhere to anytime period. He laughed (You know one of those creepy, monotone laugh with no emotion behind it.)

"Delicious"

**Author's Note: Another chapter. Many of you might be lost but don't worry about it. The plot will soon be revealed. It's short but I am sure you guys want a new chapter so here you go. Have fun.**


	7. ruling bleach world is easy with nathan

Author's Note: All right. I want to get this to you guys before Christmas break, so I'll hurry up, and not bore you guys with author notes. Have a good Christmas Break.

Nathaniel clicked on the website, not caring if it was a virus, (You know school computers….no one cares if you hurt those.)As the site opened, and as he was dragged into it, he was more than a bit surprised, but elated it had worked.

"Sweeeet…." He drawled out, looking around him. The surroundings were a bit different than the girls. He landed in a slightly different place. A feminine voice began to talk and Nathan slowly spun to look at the source of the sound. A beautiful woman stood there with long, acid green hair, and pale skin with flashing violet eyes. He however was not awed and stricken, by her beauty. He had other things on his mind. But he couldn't ignore her altogether. He was tall for his age standing at 5' 11", but she made him look small. She towered over him making him feel strong. But yet he did not buckle and stood even taller stretching out to reach his full height. She smiled at his antics, and began to repeat what she had said, because it was obvious he did not hear her.

"What is your name child?" She asked, in a sweet, lilting voice.

"Nathaniel. And who are you?" He asked a little mad that she called him a kid. He was a full grown man for heaven's sake.

"My name does not matter to mortals," she said pushing off his question, still smiling, "Where do you want to go? And what are your three wishes?"

He thought about it. He was debating whether or not to choose to go to the bleach world or the death note world. He smiled. How about do both?

"The Bleach World. I want you to take me to the time two weeks after Aizen went to Hueco Mundo. I wish to be the strongest arrancar in Bleach, and I want to be able to easily submit Aizen to my will. Charm him to me in a way" He smiled. (If you saw him now you would swear he had pointed teeth. "I also want the ability to shift anyone, including myself, or anything into the Death Note world. My last wish is to have control of the shingami realm, being part shinigami, and being the shinigami king."

The woman began to laugh. She was enjoying this human. He sounded like fun. "Are you ready then?"

"Hell yes, I'm ready. Let's stir up some trouble. I was bored here anyway." He grinned, as the world started to swirl, and disappear. As his vision began to clear he was in Hueco Mundo looking at some very confused and alarmed arrancars, and Aizen

_**Meanwhile in another world**_

Sam looked up on the way to Light's house. She stopped, with a deep sense of foreboding as it started to rain.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked concerned for her friend.

"I having a feeling that everything just got harder." She replied. "What do you think Kyuki?" turning towards her friend, but he wasn't there. "Where did you go? Kyuki!!!!" She screamed getting a few odd looks from the very few passerby's down the alley.

"Will you stop yelling?" He asked irritated materializing in front of her.

"Where were you?" She asked crossly.

"You are not my mom. You cannot control my comings and goings." He said just as crossly.

"Will you please just tell me where you went."

"I went to the shinigami realm. There was a disturbance there."

"And what is it."

"The shinigami king. He's gone."

"Gone."

"Yes, if a shinigami can die he just did. We have no idea how it happened"

"Hmmmm……I wonder what caused it." She said musing over the possibities.

"Well, nothing we can do about it." Erin intervened. "Let's just get a move on."

They continued towards their destination.

Author's Note: I don't want to lost my reviewers so I will upload my story now. Sorry it's so short but I'll update within the next two weeks.


	8. beware the white chocolate

Authors Note: So I have written a lot on everyone else. But I kinda leave Tristan and her group out a bit. So here is her chapter.

As the group headed out searching for the elusive Tristan they split up into groups; Near, and Ricki; Chelsea, Matt, and Mello.

"We will search the boy's dormitories, and the classrooms. You three will go search the girl's dormitories, the kitchen, and the offices. I think you two will be able to get into the teachers offices." Near said nodding to Mello and Matt.

"Yeah, I think we can handle that." Matt said pinching Mello to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Mello glared telling him secretly that he'll kill Matt later.

They headed off……...

In the kitchen you could hear screaming. A little boy hearing the blood curdling screams rushed into the kitchen and stopped short. There were two people , a girl and a redheaded boy pulling a blonde kid out of the kitchen who was latched onto white chocolate.

"You can't have that Mello. It's bad for you. You'll get all weird remember?" Matt said trying to soothe the distraught Mello.

"I don't care if it kills me. I am going to have it."

Feeling as if the world was finally off it's axis, the little boy ran away.

Meanwhile…..

Near and Ricki were scouring the boy's dormitories. Ricki was a bit nervous about this.

"Uh….Near….what if we stumble upon something we don't want to see?"

"It's fine….this is a school of elite children. Nothing weird will be going on." He stated a little irritated that she would even thing such a thing. But none of that irritation was exposed. Instead it was a tone of patience.

"Even so…." Ricki said a little unsure. As they were leaving one of the younger boy's rooms, and entered another, their eye's saw a little boy. He was rocking and crying about the monsters in the kitchen stealing all the white chocolate. He sounded absolutely delirious. He looked up and saw the kids standing there.

"AHHHHH! What do you want from me? Trying to steal my soul you evil things from the underground?" He screamed at them, backing up to the corner of the bed.

"It's ok. We are just kids in the school. We are looking for a girl. Did anyone come in here?" Ricki asked kindly.

"Why would I tell you? You are hanging out with that evil demon over there. Just leave me alone. I banish you…" He started to chant what he thought was a purifying spell.

"This kid is beyond hope. Let's go somewhere else." Near said turning away from the distraught child.

"All right," Ricki said hesitantly. They left together closing the door.

3 hours later

Mello started screaming Tristan's name in frustration. "Where the hell is that girl? Where did she run off to? I quit." Mello said defiantly going to find the stupid sheep to tell him his mind.

"Wait up Mello." Stated the other two in harmony. They hurried off to follow them. They found Near in the bathroom with Ricki, who was looking down the drain.

"Why in the world would she be hiding in the drain?" Mello asked outraged that they were wasting their time.

Ricki jumped at hearing his voice. "We look in every dorm room, and still no sign.

"I'm about done with this, don't you agree Mello?" Near asked beginning to walk towards his room. "I am sure that she will show up when she feels like it." He said calling over his shoulder.

Then all the group split up and started heading into their rooms. Mello walked into his room and closed the door. As he was taking off his vest thing, he turned around and headed towards his bed. There he saw Tristan chowing down on some white chocolate. "What the hell are you doing here?" He said startled that he did not see her before.

"Awww..don't be mad Mels..."She said slightly slurring.

"Don't tell me…." He looked at the chocolate in her hand.

"Mello." She called with a grin on her face.

"Get away from me." He said backing up. She begun to advance.

"Oh….come on Mello. You know you want to." He began to freak out.

"You are out of your mind Tristan. You might want to control yourself."

"I am perfectly in my mind.' She said with a pout the equivalent of Misa-Misa's. She continued to advance, and kissed him. Then he really freaked out. As he was mumbling about crazy chicks with chocolate obsessions, she laughed and ran out of the room. With weird emotions, he locked the door and passed out the second his head hit the pillow, thinking….'I really need some chocolate.'

Next morning at the Whammy House

The group gathered again and Mello wondered if he dreamed the whole scene. Tristan wasn't with them so it must have been a dream. Then Tristan came out of her room, very tired and irritated.

"Why are you guy's up so early?" She asked yawning.

"About to go look for you." Chelsea said irritated. "Where the hell were you yesterday?"

"Under Mello's bed eating his chocolate stash."

Everyone looked at Mello. "You didn't tell us that you found Tristan yesterday?" Near asked disgusted.

Mello opened his mouth to reply but Tristan beat him to it looking embarrassed. "It is not his fault. I left before he got in there. No one wants to see Mello after you steal his beloved chocolate.' She laughed falsely. No one noticed it but Mello, not even Near. (Shocker right?) They were too busy wondering why they didn't check for the chocolate lover in another chocolate lover's room.

"Anyway now that I am found….who wants to go see Sam and Erin? They should have meet L and Kira by now." Tristan asked. The three boys looked bewildered. She stated those facts like knowing L and Kira is basic knowledge.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I am crazy? Are you coming or not?' she asked, irritated that they were not coming.

"Where are you going?" Mello asked suspiciously.

"The meeting point. The Star Chocolate factory. I own it." Tristan stated proudly.

Weirdly everyone believed her. From the girls, Mello and Matt, there were no objections. Near seeing he was outnumbered, and not wanting to be left alone agreed to going. "All right let's go. Lead the way Tristan," Near said defeated.

"Yay! Let's go on an adventure." Tristan said leaving at a march. The rest of the group followed.

Author's note: It was a weird place to leave off but I wanted to update for you guys. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
